The End of Vegeta
The End of Vegeta is the eleventh episode of the Frieza Saga and the eighty-sixth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Munen...!! Hokori Takaki Saiya Jin Bejita Shisu" (無念...!! 誇り高きサイヤ人·ベジータ死す). The episode first aired on April 17, 1991. Its original American air date was October 5, 1999. Summary Frieza continues to pummel Vegeta, while strangling him with his tail. Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan know that they can no longer save Vegeta and look on in horror. Finally, Frieza throws Vegeta into a nearby wall and prepares to deliver the killing blow, promising the others that they will be next. Goku pinpoints their location and appears at the battlefield just in time. After sharing a warm welcome with his friends, Goku bravely walks up to Frieza and the two are finally acquainted. Frieza, however, appears to recognise Goku's face, and when he hears Vegeta address him as "Kakarot", he suddenly realises that Goku is another Saiyan, the son of Bardock, a Saiyan who challenged him briefly after the death of King Vegeta. Frieza killed Bardock along with the rest of the Saiyan race that same day. Goku claims not to care about his race or his father's demise, and challenges Frieza, to the shock of Frieza and Vegeta (the latter of whom believing that Goku's lack of care for the race's destruction meant he had fully ascended to become a super saiyan by that point). Frieza attacks, but Goku dodges and kicks Frieza square in the jaw, effectively making him the first to harm Frieza in his final form. Vegeta, though beaten and battered, begins laughing at Frieza, claiming that Goku is a Super Saiyan and will defeat him. Irate, Frieza fires a Death Beam directly through Vegeta's heart, mortally wounding him. Dying, Vegeta begs Goku not to be so merciful with Frieza as he was with him, Nappa and the Ginyu Force, claiming that Frieza is not the type to be shown mercy. Goku tries to deny Vegeta's claims, stating that people should be shown mercy. However, Vegeta then explains the true horrors of Frieza: In flashback form, Vegeta, as a kid, along with Vegeta's father, King Vegeta and his royal elites, are mercilessly attacking an alien race while protected with a shield. King Vegeta then uses an explosive wave to destroy not only the planet they are on, but two neighboring planets. As Vegeta (adult) and King Vegeta chuckle about the occurence, it then shifts to Frieza laughing as he "holds" Planet Vegeta as if it were a puppet. It then cuts to Frieza's killing of King Vegeta, while looking on and coldly stating "Long live the king!" as King Vegeta's pendent lands at his feet. As the flashback ends, Frieza starts cackling and priding himself on his destruction of Planet Vegeta and his genocide of the Saiyans. Despite Goku's pleas to stop talking and save his strength, Vegeta tearfully pours out his history to Goku: Frieza extorted King Vegeta and the Saiyan race into working for him, and even took him away from his father when he was a little boy, threatening to kill King Vegeta if he refused to obey him, but despite Vegeta's obedience, Frieza still killed King Vegeta along with Bardock and the rest of the Saiyan race. Goku is touched by this, finally understanding the reason behind Vegeta's hateful nature, while Gohan and Krillin look on horrified upon learning of this. With his final breaths, Vegeta begs Goku to destroy Frieza no matter what and not let him turn anymore innocent people into killing machines. Vegeta finally dies, and Goku buries him as a sign of respect after creating a burial grave with a brief flash of eyes. Fuelled with a desire for revenge for all the fallen, Goku vows to destroy Frieza. Battles *Vegeta vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Goku vs. Frieza (Final form) Errors There are many errors in the artwork in this episode, including, but without limitation, the following: *At the beginning, Krillin is seen standing alongside Piccolo and Gohan, but his armor is completely intact, despite having been skewed by Second Form Frieza earlier in the saga. *When Vegeta was thrown into the hill, the back of his armor was significantly damaged. For the rest of the series, until he disposed of this armor, the back was completely intact, except for the hole that Krillin blasted through him. *Even in the front, right before he died, there were several cracks in his armor, allegedly from the beating he took from Frieza, that were gone when he was revived by Shenron. *After Frieza impales Vegeta with his Death Beam, a giant hole in the ground is seen in front of Goku, with no explanation as to its origins. Later in the episode, Goku would fire an Invisible Eye Blast to dig a hole to bury Vegeta in, despite the fact that he had a hole right in front of him to do so. Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z